Happy Birthday
by LuxCapacitor
Summary: It's Felicity's birthday, so why is she acting so unlike herself? ONE SHOT! Criticism is appreciated!


Wow! So I'm just getting this in here, which is horrible of me, I'm aware. Anyways, the response this has gotten is insane. Lots, and lots of views. More Reviews however would be quite nice as well! ;)

Thank you soo much!

And I obviously do not own anything.

* * *

It was one of the most blistering hot days of the year in the beautiful Starling City. July always called for particularly hot days but today was so beyond hot that just to stay hydrated gallons of water should be consumed. The heat didn't affect Felicity though. As she did every year on this day she stayed home, ate some ice cream, and watched poorly made movies on Netflix. The only circulation of air in her tiny apartment was from the small oscillating fan by her bedroom door.

Oliver had called her nearly two hours ago, asking for her help, which she replied with "I'm sick" very unconvincingly. Even so it was more than rare for her to take a sick day from either of her jobs. Today was her 25th birthday but that was not why she was wallowing. This date also marked the 20 year anniversary of her father leaving. Everyday she thought about it at least once, wondered what her father was like at least once, and chastised herself every time. The thoughts only trudged up painful tugs in her heart that she tried to forget.

Unfortunately for her, today was a hard day to not think about it. Endless questions popped into her head: What was he doing now? Would he be proud of her? Did he even remember her? Did he ever care? None of her questions had answers that were readily available and like always tears began to sting her eyes as she stared blankly at the mindless movie she had playing. A knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie. She had almost forgot about the food she ordered. When she opened the door though her jaw dropped, her heart nearly stopped, and she couldn't move.

Twenty years was a long time but her father hadn't changed one bit. He looked just like he did the day he left. Her birthday had forever been ruined, her mother couldn't bare to celebrate, and to be honest, neither could Felicity. No words were spoken as he handed over what looked like a box of chocolates and a birthday card. As much as she didn't want them she took them and set them on the stand by her door. "W-what?" She asked, oddly less talkative than normal but, she wasn't nervous, she was angry. The look on her face, and the edge in her tone said it all.

The man she had no idea if he was still even alive until this moment looked her pointedly in the eyes. "I came to say happy birthday. I was in town, and it's been awhile," he answered her, a slight hint of guilt in his eyes. This look only made her more angry. With a deep breath she simply slammed the door in his face. The box of chocolates she threw against the wall and went to her bedroom, by passing the fan, and got dressed her most comfortable dress and flats. Her trademark ponytail only needed fixed a bit, and freshly applied makeup covered up the tears that had been shed earlier. Now there was just a look of anger, a set jawline, hard eyes. That she wouldn't have to explain too much.

When she arrived at Verdant the parking lot was empty, aside from Diggle's car, and Oliver's bike. After parking her car, and checking one more time to see if it was noticeable she'd been crying. Pleased with the results of makeup she started towards the basement. "I thought you were sick," she was greeted with and a confused look from both Diggle and Oliver. "I lied," she answered as she took her seat, "now what do you want?" When the words left her lips she realized how harsh they were and her cheeks flooded. "I mean, what did you need my help with. Not what do you want. I wasn't trying to… 3, 2, 1." The babbling helped her feel a bit more like herself but it was still painfully obvious something was under her skin.

Oliver Queen may have been gone for five years but he could still see when someone was obviously upset. After he'd put his grey tshirt back on he knelt in front of his IT girl, took her hand, and looked up at her. He had enough practice with Thea when it came to calming an upset woman down. "Felicity," he said simply as her cheeks blazed a burning crimson. "What happened?" His voice was soft, so full of concern, and his piercing blue eyes made it impossible to look away. The harder she tried to fight the more tears welled up in her eyes. She did not want to do this. For weeks, months actually, she has been trying to prove she was strong, like them.

As the salty tears spilled down her cheeks the look in Oliver's eyes turned from concern to sheer worry. His body hadn't shifted an inch as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Today's my birthday," she blurted, "and usually that's a happy event but it has never been happy for me. Twenty years ago to the day my dad walked out on us. Losing someone that important is the hardest thing I've gone through. Obviously not as bad as what you went through and all but at least you are good enough for your parents, at least you had two of them to care about you. I only had my mom and she drives me crazy. And today he showed up. Twenty years later he just comes over to say 'happy birthday'? What kind of man does that? I mean. Twenty years." Oliver had risen slowly from his knelt position to place a hand on her cheek, his thumb gently wiping away her tears. He said nothing, just pulled her to her feet.

Diggle had glanced to his feet as she spoke, feeling bad for his friend was an understatement. His exact thoughts were that she didn't deserve to feel that way about the one man in her life who was supposed to always be there. "Where are we going?" She asked, pulling John back to reality to see Oliver leading her up the stairs. "I'm taking you home, Felicity," the man replied as if it had been obvious but in a gentle tone that was unusual for him. The blonde opened her mouth to protest but closed it again, knowing full well Oliver was just as stubborn, if not more, as her.

The car ride had been quiet, Oliver drove her car for her, insisting when he left he could walk. She stared out the window at the passing city until they reached her apartment building. He handed her the keys and walked her inside. The place wasn't a mess but there was chocolates scattered on the floor, the eldest Queen sibling assumed it was from her father. "You don't have to stay," she called from her small kitchen. The glass of wine she passed up the night before was screaming her name. "But since I'm sure you're not leaving, do you want some wine?" Her head poked around the corner to look at him and when she received a nod she returned to pour another glass. He took a seat on the couch after grabbing the card her father had brought, he knew it was from him because it was unopened. She sat down beside him, placing both glasses on the table in front of them.

"Do you plan to read it?" He asked curiously and she shook her head quickly. "There is nothing in that card that could change a thing," she answered and Oliver could understand that. He placed it on the table and leaned back. Her babble came back to him and he felt a pang of sadness when it replayed. "_At least you're good enough for your parents, at least you had two of them to care about you._" She was one of the greatest, kindest, smartest people he knew, and she didn't deserve to think she wasn't good enough. His arm wrapped around her and pulled her close. "Felicity, you're the best IT in all of Starling. You help save this city every night, by choice. You babble a lot but it's always a highlight of John and I's day. You care about everyone. So, I'd have to say you're more than good enough. If your father couldn't see what a wonderful girl you were, and what a wonderful woman you are, I'd have to say that's his loss." Oliver Queen giving speeches like that were rare, very few and very far in between but, it had to be done.

He felt fresh tears hit his chest, and soft sob trembled her body. "Thank you, Oliver," Felicity mumbled as she tried to take a deep breath and calm herself. He made her feel better in two minutes, helped her see that it wasn't her fault her father left. Twenty years couldn't do that but Oliver managed it in two minutes. She was more than grateful. They spent the rest of her birthday like that, curled up on her couch, watching netflix movies and tv shows Ollie missed while he was on the island. Ice cream was wedged in there somewhere too, along with the wine. Elven thirty rolled around and she began to yawn. It had been an emotionally taxing day, something she wasn't used to. "You should get some sleep," he told her as he pulled them up from the couch. "You are not walking through the Glades back to Verdant in the middle of the night," the blonde IT answered stubbornly. When she got the famous blank stare she glared. "Call John," she insisted, "I can stay up until he gets here."

Oliver had no choice and did as she asked. The next twenty minutes passed much the same as their whole day had. When his phone buzzed, John telling him he was there, he rose from the couch again. "Thank you, again Oliver," Felicity said as she followed him to her front door. He brushed it off as if it was nothing, which to him it was, that was what friends did for each other. "Happy birthday, Felicity," he muttered softly as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. As his lips touched her skin her eyes closed and a slight smile turned up the corner of her lips. "Goodnight," she replied as her eyes opened again and he pulled away to leave.


End file.
